I think wanna marry you
by Barbrars
Summary: Ele preparou uma surpresa. Ela aceitou. Fremione galera o/


_I think wanna marry you_

Andava em passos rápidos e apertados. Olhava para os lados nervosamente, como se alguém você pular em cima dela. Remexeu na bolsa rapidamente, estava muito apressada, queria encontrar logo a droga da chave. _"Achei"._ Chegou à frente de um prédio escuro e com a pintura cinza desbotada. O porteiro estava com a cadeira levemente inclinada para trás, mas o suficiente pare que, um passo errado, a cadeira caísse. Empurrou o portão rapidamente e avançou nas escadas que levavam aos elevadores.

O apartamento estava silencioso e escuro, Hermione tirou os sapatos e deixou a bolsa em cima da mesa no canto da pequena sala, junto a sua varinha. Sentou no sofá escuro e confortável, sentiu se relaxar, passar o dia inteiro atrás de uma nova casa não era fácil. Hermione estava quase pegando no sono, quando um musica suave chamou sua atenção. A melodia surgia na parte de trás do apartamento, se levantou e caminhou em direção ao seu quarto. Ficou realmente surpresa com o que encontrou.

O chão do quarto estava repleto de pétalas de rosas, havia em todos os cantos. Havia também, uma pequena mesa coberta com um tecido leve de seda branco, nela, havia mais pétalas de rosas, além de dois deliciosos pratos franceses. Sua cama estava repleta de almofadas fofas, ao lado tinha sua cabeceira com taças de vinhos e morangos. O ambiente estava perfeito, coberto de velas e a musica era maravilhosa.

- Então? Gostou? – Fred surgiu de trás da porta, ele estava com os cabelos ruivos desalinhados, vestia um traje pouco elegante e segurava uma rosa muito bonita. Hermione sorriu, nunca havia visto ele daquele jeito, ele estava maravilhoso.

- Fred... Uau... Nossa isso tá... Perfeito. Tá lindo, eu amei, sério. – Ele esboçou um sorriso maior ainda, esperava que ela realmente gostasse.

- Que bom que você gostou, essa noite é realmente muito importante pra mim, e acho que vai ser pra você também. – Ele falou com um pequeno sorriso de canto, largou à rosa e avançou a frente dela, agarrou-a pela cintura e selou seus lábios nos dela. Continuaram o beijo naquele ritmo romântico, abraçados e apenas curtindo a musica. De volta à realidade, se separam e sentaram na pequena mesa para jantar, Fred falou:

- Espero que aprecie, eu mesmo que fiz.

- Sério? Estão deve estar horrível – Hermione brincou e se aproximou dele novamente.

- HaHa, engraçadinha - Ele soltou um sorrisinho e deu um leve beijo nela.

- Vamos jantar logo, estou morta de fome. – ela soltou entusiasmada.

Jantaram normalmente em silencio, apenas apreciando o momento.

Eles se amavam, todos sabiam disso, ninguém havia ido contra o amor deles, mas Hermione sentia que faltava algo para se completarem, sabia que faltava algo, só sabia. Queria começar uma vida com ele, queria poder ir mais a frente, mas isso não dependia dela, dependia dele, apenas dele e de mais ninguém.

Terminaram letamente e logo Fred se levantou olhou e volta e botou a mão no bolso da calça jeans, de lá tirou uma pequena caixinha de veludo vermelha. Hermione olhou incrédula para ele. "_será que é o que estou pensando, o meu merlin" _.

Fred se ajoelhou a frente dela, que ainda estava sentada, abriu a pequena caixinha, dentro continha um anel de brilhantes, era pequeno, mas ela sabia, era o suficiente. Fred falou:

- Quer casar comigo, _Hermione Jean Granger?_ – Ele falou com tanta esperança nos olhos, tudo estava perfeito.

- Eu... e-eu... – Ela estava nervosa, não estava raciocinando direito. _Casamento. _Merlin era o que ela mais queria, era tudo um sonho.

- Olha antes que diga algo, quero que me escute – Ele largou a caixinha em cima da cama e se levantou, segurou as mãos dela e olhou diretamente em seus olhos - Eu sei que não é o mais caro, ou o mais bonito, foi de coração, saiba que ao aceitar, se aceitar, não vou poder lhe dar tudo, nem do caro nem melhor, a única coisa que posso lhe oferecer é a felicidade e o meu amor, meu único e puro amor, o mais sincero de todos. Vou te dar uma vida perfeita, vamos brigar? É claro que vamos que casal não é assim? Eu vou te dar filhos e uma vida digna. Vou ser o melhor e único amante na sua vida, o único que ira te amar de todas as maneiras, de todas as formas, eu nunca vou te abandonar, nunca. Eu te amo – Fred terminou com lagrimas nos olhos, seus dedos estavam tremendos, estava muito nervoso.

Hermione olhou para ele, as lagrimas nos olhos eram evidentes , sorriu , sorriu mesmo, largamente, somente pra expressar o tamanho da sua alegria. Deu um pulo da cadeira e abraçou Fred de tal forma, se enroscaram perfeitamente e ela disse baixinho no ouvido dele:

- Eu aceito, aceito, aceito e aceito. Tenho certeza que seremos mais felizes do que nunca, Eu te amo Fred, amo você como nunca amei ninguém. Você é tudo.

- Eu amo você - Fred a puxou mais e beijou-a, era um beijo simples e calmo, expressava tudo que sentiam, era inevitável, eles eram perfeitos um pro outro.


End file.
